Shion y los frijoes ¿magicos?
by cielphantomville
Summary: Es una serie de cuentos adaptados al No.6, cada uno es independiente por eso los puse como finalizados, vamos que nisiquera puedo agregar comentarios, asi que si alguien me puede asesorar bienvenido sea. Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


**Shion y los frijoles ¿mágicos?**

Shion sonrió ante su compra. Sin duda había sido una buena adquisición.

Sus piecitos casi volaban de lo rápido que corría, estaba tan contento que se olvido de aquello que le habían mando a comprar.

Entro dando una sonoro, —"¡Neeezuuumiii!" —Que al nombrado le pareció mal augurio. Con total parsimonia se incorporo de la cama en donde hasta entonces reposaba, tenía un ligero malestar en la garganta que le impedía hacer cualquier ruido diferente a un gruñido, por ello, y muy a pesar de que era la temporada alta en el teatro, el actor permanecía en el cuarto, leyendo.

—¿Trajiste para la cena? —Cuestiono seriamente preocupado por la falta total de los comestibles a simple vista.

—No. —Contesto Shion, más feliz de lo que normalmente se vería si hubiera sido asaltado o robado.

—¿Entonces? ¿En dónde está la cena?

—Bueno. Hoy no habrá cena. —Nezumi levanto una ceja, estaba llegando a su límite. Shion pareció adivinar aquello, anexando. —Pero mira lo que he traído. Son frijoles mágicos. —Grito emocionado para luego sacar del bolsillo de su chaqueta roja seis míseras judías. Me han dicho que estos son frijoles saltarines y...

—Shion. Físicamente, los frijoles saltarines tienen un color entre canela y castaño. No verdes. Son un tipo de semilla en la cual se ha puesto el huevo de una pequeña polilla. Es la larva que nace del huevo la que hace al frijol «saltar». Los frijoles en sí son de un arbusto del género _Sebastiania_ _palmer_i o _S. pavoniana_, mientras que el insecto es un miembro del género _Cydia deshaisiana_ y es conocido como polilla del frijol saltarín. Pero no son frijoles en sí. Además de no ser comestibles. —Masajeo el puente de su nariz antes de tomar con total desprecio las seis semillas. —Después de que el huevo haya nacido, la larva se come el interior del frijol, creando espacio para sí misma. Se adhiere al frijol con varios hilos de seda. La larva puede vivir por meses dentro del frijol con algunos periodos de aletargamiento. Si la larva cuenta con las condiciones adecuadas como, por ejemplo, la humedad adecuada, puede vivir lo suficiente para llegar a la fase de pupa. Generalmente en la primavera, el insecto busca salir del frijol a través de una «trampilla» redonda, dejando atrás la cápsula pupal. La pequeña polilla de color gris y plateado tan sólo vivirá por unos pocos días. —Durante todo el relato se mantenía haciendo gestos demostrativos con las manos, al parecer lo actoral y a le resultaba completamente natural. —Los frijoles «saltan» como una medida de supervivencia a fin de proteger a la larva del calor, que podría ocasionar que se secaran. Los rayos ultravioleta del sol los estimulan a saltar, incluso en temperaturas frías, pero si permanecen en el sol por periodos prologadnos la larva se deshidratara y morirá. —Dio un suspiro al terminar su explicación. —Como puedes ver no son mágicos y cuanto menos frijoles. Por lo tanto, majestad le acaban de ver la cara de tonto.

—¡Eh!

—Que lo han timado. Aunque, me sorprende, después de todo usted tiene especialización en ecología. ¿Entonces como ha podido caer en semejante trampa?

—¡Vaya! No creí que conocieras tanto de plantas. —Sonrió divertido. —Así es, no son frijoles saltarines, ni tampoco mágicos. —Nezumi levanto una ceja en espera de razón real de aquella compra. —Pero apuesto a que no sabes que semillas son. —El chico de ojos grises miro más detenidamente los frijoles verdes, para inmediatamente después negar.

—Bien majestad, usted gana. ¿Qué semilla es? —Dijo al tiempo en que de forma galante se inclinaba cual si esa acción denotara un poco de humildad ante los conocimientos de Shion.

—Pues son ni más ni menos que…

Nezumi en un arranque de ira mal contenida había salido cual vendaval fuera del cuarto que compartían y lanzado lejos las semillas, sin duda en espera de que con tal acto se llevara consigo parte de la molestia, no quería golpear a Shion, después de todo el chico desde siempre había sido un cabeza hueca, pero aquello.

—Una planta de monedas. —Siseo molesto. —Eso no existe. —El entrecejo lo tenía tan fruncido que le saldrían arrugas. Miro en la dirección hacia donde lanzo las judías. —Maldición, por lo menos debí haber hecho un caldo con ellas. —Comenzó a caminar rumbo al mercado. No pensaba quedarse sin cenar. Shion bien podía llorar toda la noche sus tontos frijoles.

Shion limpio la diminuta lagrimita que salió de su ojo derecho. —Nezumi bruto. —Susurro como si creyera que aquel insulto infantil era un buen castigo.

Con total desgana salió del cuarto. Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo lo seguían. Comenzó a buscar los frijoles con la vista, los roedores entendieron lo que el albino deseaba uniéndose a la causa.

Dos horas les llevo encontrar las semillitas. Shion sonrió al ver que había recuperó si no todas por lo menos si la mayoría. Luego con entusiasmo, propio de él, acodo un cajón con tierra para plantar las habichuelas. Claro que debía poner su nueva maceta lejos de la vista de Nezumi.

Un mes después.

La sonrisa de Shion no tuvo precio, un pequeño brote asomaba de forma tímida. —Un poco mas y pronto Nezumi se tragara sus palabras. ¡Que no existen las plantas de monedas! ¡Ja! ¡Ya verá!

La regaba todos los días, también le platicaba, porque estaba científicamente comprobado que las plantas también sienten.

Un mes más. Y ya podía casi ver el fruto de su esfuerzo, en cuanto tuviera flor, cantaría victoria.

Ese día en particular Nezumi se despertó de muy buen humor, el cielo estaba despejado y parecía que haría un tiempo ideal para salir a cualquier lado, por tanto y ya que últimamente el estaba muy ocupado en el teatro y Shion parecía no tener ni la disposición ni el tiempo para él, pues sería conveniente pasar un rato juntos, conversando o simplemente haciéndose compañía.

El pelilargo rio al ver como el albino preparaba el desayuno, se acerco por detrás dejando que su aliento caliente chocara contra la oreja del otro, de inmediato sintió el estremecimiento del cuerpo más pequeño.

—¿Qué le parece si salimos, majestad?

Shion dio media vuelta para mirarlo directo a los ojos. —¡Oh! Lo siento, tengo otra cosa que hacer. —Y sin más explicaciones se marcho.

Nezumi se quedo estático, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

Con un manojo grande de Echinaceas sobre el hombro y una gran sonrisa en los labios, Shion se instalo en una esquina del mercado, muchos lo miraron con cara de sorpresa. La combinación del chiquillo albino y las bonitas flores lilas llamaban mucho la atención.

Shion espero, y espero, nadie se acercaba. —¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal? —Se pregunto para sí mismo.

La mañana se había ido rápido y la tarde no pronosticaba ser mejor.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Shion? —La voz de Nezumi lo sobresalto, de inmediato sus mejillas tomaron un leve tono carmesí.

—Yo…

—Shion, aquí las personas no tienen dinero ni para comer, cuanto menos para estarlo desperdiciando adquiriendo flores. —Su tono nunca quiso que sonara hiriente, sin embargo así se escucho, acentuado por la mirada afilada que le dirigía a las flores. —Además, ¿de dónde has sacado tu estas flores? —Shion desvió la mirada y sus pómulos enrojecieron aun más. —No me digas. Son los frijoles de aquella vez. —Y comenzó a reír a carcajada partida. —Majestad. Sinceramente no se en donde tiene su cabeza, aunque ciertamente hubiera preferido tener que vérmelas con un tallo gigante y enfrentarme a un ogro, al menos tendría una gansa que pone huevos de oro y un arpa. Pero en vez de eso tengo flores.

—No son solamente flores. Son Echinaceas. —Sus ojitos rojos llameaban indignados.

—Pues como aparte de usted, aquí nadie sabe lo que eso significa, por favor, ilústrenos. — Sus manos hicieron un ademan señalando a la pequeña multitud que se había reunido, pues morbosamente esperaban una pelea.

—Esta planta es un antibiótico muy potente. Estimula las defensas inmunitarias y antiinflamatorias, desintoxicarte y antiallergénica, e incluso se puede usar para infecciones. Por eso…

—Shion. —Grito Nezumi al ver a la multitud de personas lanzarse contra el peliblanco. —Maldición. —Mascullo, listo para, de ser necesario golpear a todos eso sujetos.

Sus ojos grises no daban crédito a lo que veían, esa aglomeración lo único que buscaba era hacerse de unas cuantas flores. Aunque pensándolo bien era de esperarse, en el bloque Oeste no abundaban los médicos, y las heridas, infecciones estomacales, así como las gripas en algunos casos podían incluso hasta matar, por ende una planta como esa, que con menor costo prometía tantas cosas no podía pasar desapercibida.

Media hora más tarde.

—Los ves, te dije que era una planta de monedas. —Rio bajito Shion, mientras hacía sonar la bolsita con el dinero obtenido de la venta de plantas.

—Como digas. —Contesto molesto, más bien indignado.

—¡Eh, tú! —Grito alguien a sus espaldas. Un hombre enorme y robusto les llamaba. —No pensaras irte sin darme mi parte. —La boca del tipo se torció en un gesto déspota.

—¿Qué parte? —cuestiono inocentemente el peliblanco.

—No puedes vender en mi mercado y sin mi permiso, pero como soy una buena persona, lo pasare por alto si me das la mitad de lo que llevas ahí. —Y explayó su descomunal mano, dejando bien extendida la palma.

—Shion. Ve a casa. —Nezumi sonrió, tal vez después de todo si tendría un ogro al que derrotar. —Por cierto, quiero comer habichuelas con carne para la cena.

Shion asintió no muy seguro de dejar a Nezumi con aquel hombretón, pero un pequeño brillo en los irises gris le decía que su casero pensaba desquitarse cierta frustración y que era mejor dejar que lo hiciera con ese sujeto y no con él.

—"A Nezumi no le gusta perder." —Susurro, para después dar un suspiro hondo y mirar con lastima al tipo. —Entonces será carne. —El pelilargo asintió.

Shion se prometió dejar la agricultura y el comercio, eran peligrosos.

Fin.


End file.
